phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Artorius Revana
Artorius Revana is a Knight and Gladiator from St Anstar's Haven, a moon-sized city orbiting the planet of Basgovan. From an early age, he has been a Gladiatorial fighter competing in tournaments spanning across the Haven, Basgovan and other planets. He has also been called upon to defend the Haven against invaders from within or from distant worlds. He currently lives in St Anstar's Haven with his wife, Catheta Revana neé Velkyn. He is an occasional ally to the Phoenix Corps and the Newsboy Squadron, in spite of their chronological disparity - while the Phoenix Corps and Newsboy Squadron exist in the year 2013, Artorius exists in the year 56892. Further, his historical knowledge concerning both forces is limited, and he is about learn so much more about them than any history book or lecture can teach. Early Years Born on the city satellite of St Anstar's Haven in the year 56864 at the height of "The Troubles", he and his twin sister, Anastasia, were both taken in by Talnara Neurona, a nurse who worked at the Gladiatorial Arena, shortly before the disappearance of their parents. Adopted by Talnara, Artorius and Anastasia came to regard the Arena as their second home, and it did not take long for the twins to become friends with many of the Gladiators. Indeed, the giant, serpentine Serraphina Emacrest became a big sister of sorts to them both. By the age of six, both expressed a fervent desire to become Gladiators themselves. Months of pleading and secret training from Serraphina finally won over the Hierophant, and both of the twins were trained in armed and unarmed gladiatorial combat. During a life threatening incident where an escaped landshark threatened Serraphina's life a year later, Artorius took a shield from the armoury and ran to Serraphina's defence, buffeting the creature's face until Anastasia drove a gladius into the back of its neck, killing it. The trauma following the incident affected both twins, their red hair turning white over a period of weeks. In spite of this, they continued their training anew. Friendships Made At the age of eight, Artorius first met Catheta Velkyn, a girl of twelve who had been an apprentice in the Order of the Black Mantle. Artorius found her wandering through the plaza. Seeing a child in obvious distress, he took it upon himself to invite her home to the Arena. There, he helped look after her and over three days, the two became friends. Even after her mentor returned to collect her, Artorius would still be visited by her again and again. Months were spent telling stories, practicing hand-to-hand combat or even touring around the city-satellite. Over the course of a year, their friendship grew closer and closer until Catheta's departure from the satellite. For nine years afterwards, Artorius would continue sparring and duelling in the Arena, watching many Gladiators come and go. By the time he reached adulthood, he befriended fighters from various backgrounds, including Jaquimot Josiah, Borassus Nalga, Gordon "Grand Slam" Samuelson, Xaldenaross Nori and even a robot named Thaaldahad Krell. The Black Sovereign Following his successful initiation into the Saint's World Grand Tournament, the adult Artorius entered the Arena while donning a villainous persona known as the Black Sovereign, combining exceptional skill at armed and unarmed combat along with bombastic theatricality. Artorius began a successful career as the Black Sovereign, winning several championships and becoming the central villain in many plotlines and story arcs. In his sixth year as the Black Sovereign, Artorius met Catheta again, and the two reconciled and became friends again after a decade and a half. After seven years and twelve championships, Artorius's career as the Black Sovereign ended after a hard-fought duel with Anastasia, who had been a heroic fighter under the name of Nova, led to Anastasia's victory. Months later, Artorius returned with a heroic persona of his own. Pooko's Hive After his marriage to Catheta, the pair took a trip to Earth, the latest in a number of previous excursions. Upon discovering the first of a crowd floating in the air like spherical balloons, the pair decided to investigate. Their search led them through a thick forest, until they discovered a deep, barren crater. There, they had found a giant, spearhead-shaped structure surrounded by a minefield and a hive of such balloons. Entering inside, they saw that the people had become mindless drones. But they were discovered and forced to climb upwards towards the throne room and confront the mastermind responsible. Reaching the top, they were met by Pooko, who had been summoned to Earth and, having established herself as a Hive Queen, had been responsible for enslaving the many people found in her hive. Catheta, inhaling transformative gas, became a spherical drone herself, leaving Artorius to battle Pooko alone in a duel that sent both of them hurtling out of the throne room and into the crater outside. After a brief exchange of blows left Artorius with the upper hand, Pooko countered by summoning all of her drones to her, the entire collective forming a giant humanoid body. After pummelling him near to death, and even using the giant, spearhead-shaped fortress as a club, Pooko claimed victory, only for Artorius, who had climbed up through the hundreds of drones that formed her arm, to strike her from beneath her. Separating her from her drones, Artorius made short work of her, weakening her enough for her control to break, freeing the hundreds of people that had become her slaves. Reuniting with his wife, Artorius helped the newly-freed people return home before he and Catheta returned to the Haven, neither of them knowing or even suspecting that they had passed through a temporal vortex twice and had travelled in time from 56892 to 2012 and back. Personality Artorius is usually very warm and open around other people, while at the same time polite, well-mannered, almost maiden-like and demure. Usually, he is soft-spoken and quiet when conversing with others. He is also aware of his tendency to scare strangers with his size and does what he can to prevent that. This is a stark contrast to his personality in the Gladiatorial Arena, where he is loud, bombastic and energetic. Similarly, when a fight is in progress in his vicinity, it is all he can do not to jump in and participate. Powers and Abilities Trained from the age of six, Artorius Revana is highly skilled in various forms of armed and unarmed combat and has mastered several melee weapons upon reaching adulthood. He currently wields a baton that can quickly cycle through various melee weapons, such as swords, hammers and quarterstaffs. Each form generates a powerful field that protects it from wear and tear, in addition to allowing it to cut or crush through armour with greater ease. Years of training and genetic therapy have also imbued Artorius's strength, agility and stamina. Standing at 8' tall and weighing over 600lb, Artorius is able to demonstrated incredible feats of strength and stamina, all in the name of pleasing the audiences of the Haven. He even survived a concussing from a giant building. He also wears a suit of powered armour which increases his strength even further. With a spoken command, the armour's power can be amplified. His current armour, the gold-black lacquered suit, is his fourth, the first two having been outgrown and the third serving ceremonial use. Relationships (56892AD) Catheta Revana neé Velkyn Catheta and Artorius have been friends for a year when the latter was eight. After Catheta returned to her Order, the two lost contact until fifteen years later, when a grown up Catheta returned to St Anstar's Haven, under the pretence of a mission from the Black Mantle. The two rekindled their friendship and grew closer to each other over the next four years, especially following the disbandment of the Black Mantle. Halfway through the year 56891, Catheta accepted Artorius's offer of marriage, and the two were wed since. Hierophant Talnara Neurona Raised by the Nurse of the St Anstar's Gladiatorial Arena, Talnara has been Artorius's mother ever since he was a year old. Even to this day, she is a valued confidant, and continues to oversee his medical necessities and those of his fellow gladiators. Relationships (2011 - ) KTG Artorius's relationship to the leader of the Phoenix Corps is as limited as his historical knowledge. He has only met KTG once and not for too long at that, during the First Asmodaein War. He considers KTG to be an expert pyromancer and an affable person to speak to, although he is perplexed by his insistence that five different disembodied spirits commune with him. However, it is likely that that would change. His brief affiliation with KTG is also where he learned of the Fusion Ritual and how it could imbue a person's power. However, when offered to undergo the ritual, he respectfully declined. Sergio Artorius's relationship to the leader of the Newsboy Squadron is as limited as his historical knowledge. However, on the few occasions they do fight side by side, during the First Asmodaein War, Artorius respects Sergio's tactical use of his super-speed. He has even attended Sergio's twentieth birthday party. Numa Artorius has never conversed or even met Numa. However, he has heard legends of people known as the Kaisers, who wielded phenomenal cosmic power and ruled the European continent for over a thousand years. That said, Artorius is open to the possibility that he might be the slightest bit mistaken. Dalton Artorius is no stranger to Toons or hybrid Toons. Indeed, one of his mentors in the Arena was a Toon named Quintisept Q Zekitaph. Artorius is interested to know that Toons can trace their lineage 50,000 years back to Earth. Trivia * Artorius Revana began life as a converted Warhammer 40,000 figure, specifically a Fallen Dark Angel Space Marine. His story was that he would seek redemption for his actions in following Luther's rebellion by fighting the forces of Chaos within the Eye of Terror. His white hair was originally supposed to signify his age. Over time, more artistic liberties were taken until in 2008, all ties to the Warhammer 40,000 universe were dropped. *Artorius's original name was going to be Almasar. *Artorius's surname, and, to a lesser extent, his original design, is derived from the character of Revan. *Originally, Artorius was also intended to wield psychic powers that would grw stronger with experience, among them being solarkinesis. These were rarely utilised and were forgotten by 2007. *Artorius's personality was originally intended to be sullen and taciturn. By December 2006, he became much friendlier and more affectionate. This persona lasted from 2007 to 2009. As of 2010, this nature is more downplayed and balanced by a more refined manner, and his combat background returned. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Weapon-Wielders Category:The Haven